


shining like a new dime

by bosspigeon



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Character(s) of Color, Cryptids, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Trans Male Character, Werewolves, aftermath of one night stands, werewolf dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosspigeon/pseuds/bosspigeon
Summary: In spite of a few... emotional hiccups, Felix Hadley's "fresh start" is turning out pretty well. He's making new friends, reuniting with old friends,  and bonding with his daughter. Unfortunately, run-ins with some "new friends" can be a little more... awkward once you've slept with them. Even more awkward when you're trying to keep the fact that you're a werewolf a under wraps.





	shining like a new dime

Like clockwork, as soon as Felix finds his clothes again, his phone begins to ring from the pocket of his sweats. He taps his foot along to the bouncy poppy tune he has set for her that week while he fumbles and tries to find it. “Hey, Manda Panda,” he says cheerily, stretching a bit and enjoying the dappled, early morning sunlight streaming through the leaves and onto his bare skin. He feels nice and relaxed after a good romp through the trees, and the itch under his skin has calmed down a hell of a lot.

“Hey, Pops. Done taking the dog for a walk?”

“Amanda, you know that's just gonna confuse people who know we don't have a dog.”

“Then maybe we should get a dog. It’ll be a great cover.”

Felix laughs, starts rifling through his belongings to find his underpants, and tucks the phone between his cheek and shoulder while he does. “We have had this conversation at least twice a month since you could talk, Manda,” he says, frowning as he shakes out his sweats-- no undies in sight. “Dogs are great, but there’s no guarantee we’ll find one that can handle the whole… apex predator thing without freaking out. Would  _ you  _ be able to take a poor pup back to the shelter once we’ve had it for a week and found out it freaks out whenever one of us goes furry?”

“No, Dad,” she sighs, the same dejected sigh he’s heard every time they have The Dog Talk.

“That’s right. It wouldn’t be fair to us, or to the dog. First time you wolf out in your room while singing along to one of your cool new sad indie boys, or go for a midnight dig in the backyard, any normal pooch is gonna lose their ever-loving mind.”

“I know, Dad,” she mutters. “I just want one so  _ bad _ .”

“Maybe someday, if we happen to find a dog that doesn’t mind its owners occasionally coming home wasted and drinking from the toilet--”

“ _ DAD!  _ You said you’d never bring that up again!”

“I lied, kiddo. The world is a cruel place, get used to disappointment. Mostly in the form of me bringing up the hilariously embarrassing stuff you do to punish you for your transgressions. Remember this next time you want to underage drink. Love you, Panda. See you when I get home!”

At this point, he’s found his underwear and slipped back into his sweats and Freddie Mercury t-shirt, and slung his bag of snacks over his shoulder so he can root through it one-handed. Luckily for the local fauna, he’s just as pudgy and unathletic in wolf form as in human form, so no birds or rabbits or squirrels were harmed in the making of his midnight jog.

He satisfies the gnawing in his stomach with a handful of jerky until he can make it to Mat’s and get some of that  _ phenomenal  _ banana bread. He’s just hit the treeline when he hears a dog barking and then a deafening honk to his left and he’s suddenly caught in the bright glare of a truck’s high beams. He screams, understandably, and drops his phone (which he was using to check the Coffee Spoon’s hours) and feels his teeth grow too big for his mouth. He manages to force it down, to avoid baring them and growling, instead covering his eyes with his arm and shouting, “What the  _ fuck _ ?” at the driver of the truck.

The lights click off, but he’s still dazzled and has to blink away the afterimage. He hears boots crunching over gravel, and his hackles rise, but before he can start swinging, he recognizes the smell. 

Stale sweat, whiskey and musk, clothes that’ve been slept in, and tobacco. Heat crawls up the back of his neck and he wants to beat his head against a tree.

Of course. Just his fucking luck.

“That’s why I always have sunglasses,” Robert drawls, eyeing him over.

Felix squints angrily at him, then at the sunglasses hanging from the vee of his shirt (and pointedly  _ not  _ at the dark curls peeking over the stretched dip of his collar), then looks back up at the smirking asshole who just blinded him. “At six in the fucking morning?” he snaps. “And they don’t do a whole lot of good if they’re not on your face.”

Robert reels back from the vitriol, blinks a couple times. He looks rumpled and sleepy, like he slept in his truck. It’d be cute if Felix weren’t  _ pissed _ . “Someone’s cranky. Been out all night?”

The way he says it instantly has Felix on high alert, and he’s not sure why. It sounds like he’s  _ suspicious _ , of all things. Felix laughs. “Yeah, Robert. I went to a frat party in the woods. There may have been a satanic ritual. Be on the lookout for a demon in pastel cargo shorts and a backwards ball cap. It’s called  _ jogging _ , dude. I hear it’s healthy or something. I don’t know, I’ve only ever listened to about half of what Craig says when he starts in about fitness stuff. Can I go now?”

Robert just looks down at him, mouth quirked up on one side. It’s as infuriating as it is attractive. “Nothing’s keeping you here, Hadley.”

Felix opens his mouth, but can’t think of anything to say to that, so he snaps it closed and exhales forcefully through his nostrils. Then he bends to pick up his phone and make sure the screen’s not cracked (thank  _ god  _  for whatever military grade phone case Amanda convinced him to get) before he fires one last withering glare over his shoulder and starts heading down the road towards town.

He feels Robert’s eyes burning on the back of his neck until he makes it to the Coffee Spoon.

~*~

 

Betsy’s barking wakes him from a dead sleep sprawled across the front seat of his truck, with his feet kicked up against one door and his back propped against the other. She’s bouncing with the force of her yapping, which he only knows without opening his eyes because she’s doing it directly on his stomach.

It’s painful, of course, even though Betsy doesn’t weigh more than ten pounds, but with the added bonus of putting a near-insufferable pressure on his full bladder and his sour stomach all at once. He sits up and pushes her off, and she plants both feet on his upper arm so she can yap directly into his ear, because, of course, she likes to make sure she’s heard.

“Come on, Betsy Boo, let daddy sleep off his hangover a little longer,” he grumbles, patting her head. She doesn’t stop barking, spinning in a circle in the passenger seat before jumping to put her paws on the dash and almost slipping right off in the process. She keeps barking at whatever’s outside, and it takes him a minute to focus his eyes enough to see what she’s so worked up over.

Someone’s coming out of the woods a little ways up the bluff, dressed in kind of sloppy sportswear-- just sweatpants and a t-shirt. Loose curls hanging down around broad shoulders, being carelessly scraped back into a scrunchy. They’ve got a phone between their teeth.

He’s honking his horn and flicking on his high beams before his brain can really register who it is, because if he has to be rudely awoken at whatever fucking time it is (the sun’s not even properly out yet, what the  _ fuck _ ) he refuses to suffer alone.

It’s after he catches wide, startled eyes through the windshield that he realizes who it is.

And also that those eyes flare bright, reflective green in the sudden light. “What the  _ fuck _ ,” he mutters under his breath the same time Felix shouts, “What the fuck?” at him.

He opens the door and pops out of the truck without thinking, walks right up the other man while he’s rubbing at his eyes, and tries to make sense of what he just saw, trying to align it with his perceptions of the guy he took home almost a month back, before he found out they were neighbors.

He seemed… softer, then. Shy. Cute, in a kind of dorky, silly way as he fumbled over introductions and awkward flirtations that worked on Robert way more than he’d ever want to admit. Now, he’s practically baring his teeth, amber-brown eyes flashing with anger even though his pupils are still startled pinpricks. In the back of his mind, those eyes flare eerie, predatory green, like something caught on night vision camera. And his teeth look… a bit sharper than strictly normal.

He feels a phantom throb in his shoulder where those teeth buried themselves a month ago. The mark didn’t fade for more than a week.

His mind is racing as he questions the guy, maybe teases him a little bit, trying to prod an explanation out of him, but it’s shaken off like it’s nothing. Robert knows he’s off his game, still groggy, still hungover, still has to piss like a fucking racehorse, but he knows what he saw.

He watches Felix trudge off down the hill, clenches his fist, and turns back towards his truck to let Betsy out before she pees on his seats.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! been a minute since i've posted, and i'm trying to get back into the swing of writing! :D so here we are! this takes place after the dadsona (Felix Hadley, Dadwolf Extraordinaire) had an ill-advised one night stand with Robert! now, according to the game, that locks in Robert's bad end, but since i'm a sucker for some drama, what if the relationship didn't end there? also what if the dadsona was a werewolf?
> 
> don't look at me it's been ages.
> 
> at any rate, i've been sitting on this little bit, and a few others, for a while now, and i figure getting some feedback might encourage me to eke out the rest! <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
